Kaguya Houraisan
Summary Hey! Wanna be a NEET? It's NEET! I'm forced to go back to the Moon now, but you must entertain me, Earthling! This new wiki is great! Before I go, I'm going to take a look. Powers and Stats Tier: NEET Tier Name: Kaguya HouraiNEET Origin: The Bowels of 2hu Gender: Female Age: Has been a carefree NEET since August 15, 2004 Classification: NEET Princess, Tetris Lover, Mokou Hater (its canon), Eirin's Precious Waifu Powers and Abilities: Complete and Perfect Immortality, Manipulating Eternity and Instantaneous, Can perceive alternate timelines, Impossibly hard bullet spam, Magic, Flying As the NEET princess she gains: Laziness Aura, Motivation Draining Field, Maximum Procrastination Power, Incredible Appetite, Unlimited Data and Internet Connection, even in no-electricity environments (There is no electricity in Gensokyo), Data Manipulation, Can downvote/upvote more than once. Attack Potency: Shitpost Level+ (Kaguya is a master at shitposting and using memes like they were a weapon and will often do so on imageboards and sites such as reddit, and has virtually unlimited prowess in free MMORPGs, watching anime, and reading Manga. Due to her status and experience being a NEET she should be stronger than any other NEET or Hikikkomori) Speed: Almost Completely Immobile with a Computer or Book, Below Average Human otherwise, Infinite when angry (When Eirin took her computer away from her so she could be productive she instantaneously yanked it from her) Lifting Strength: Class Weak- (Is only strong enough to lift her computer) Striking Strength: Nonexistant Durability: Infinite (It's impossible to kill her or even hurt her or even move her from her special spot) Stamina: Limitless on the computer, Shit Tier otherwise Range: House Level (Only reaches around the bounds of Eientei) Standard Equipment: This Wiki, Some Memes, Her Computer, The Internet, Eirin Yagokoro and Reisen Udongein Inaba Intelligence: Actually Surprisingly Intelligent (Eirin is her teacher, but it's up to the viewers to decide if she actually pays any attention in her lectures) Weaknesses: Unathletic, weak physically (but still stronger than you, the reader), cannot swim, but can fly, and is a NEET (However this has advantages as listed above) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shitpost: She makes a shitpost. Easy Modo: Plays the fight as if it was Easy Modo. The opponent must fight her like they were an easy modo boss. HELP ME EIRIN: Through the incantation: "TASUKETE EIRIN!!!", She calls for help from Eirin. This is usually either her trying to one shot the opponent with an Impossibly Difficult Bullet Spam or giving her the exact way to beat the opponent. For Reasons Above (FRA-1000000): A confirmed user of this awesome and deadly weapon. The Others Notable Victories Reisen Udongein Inaba (Goes without saying) Wolfgang Schreiber Eirin Yagokoro (Despite being more powerful than Kaguya) Shia Labeouf (Her Laziness Aura can keep people from following his "JUST DO IT" advice) The Reader Notable Losses Keine Kamishirasawa TR8-T0R (She is a traitor and living insult to Lunarian society and so automatically loses to him) Inconclusive Matches Fujiwara no Mokou (Doomed to be equals, unless if you count Lunarian Bias) Trivia This used to be the page for Yuuka but Fll couldn't think of anything funny for Yuuka so Fll decided to do Kaguya instead. Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Waifus Category:NEET Category:Freeloader Category:Immortals Category:Beyond Tiers Category:User created tier Category:Fll's Pages Category:Traitor Category:Good Characters Category:2hu Category:Shitpost Users Category:Extreme Shitposter Category:Quintessence of Shitposting Category:Stronk Category:Very Stronk Category:Smart Category:Stronger Than You